Melanie Williams
Melanie Williams (Born: Melania Raquel Aleksandra Vann-Williams) is a resident, amateur photographer, and a Junior at Greensville High School. Early Life Melania Raquel Aleksandra Vann-Williams more commonly known as Melanie was born on August 14th, 1997 in Chicago, Illinois to Jason Williams and Katya Vann-Williams joining an older sister Tamara Olivia Williams. Melanie was a happy go lucky child always with an easy smile. At seven her father who was working for a small record store chain was given a promotion and relocated to Greensville, North Carolina with his family. At that same time Katya noticed something off about her youngest daughter, assignments that couldn't get finished without tears, nervous energy and bouts of time where her daughter would go blank in the eyes and wander off. Fearing for her daughter's safety she quickly whisked the girl off to the child psychologist who promptly diagnosed the little girl with Attention Deficit Disorder more commonly known as ADD. School was a struggle for the young girl, she was placed in special education hoping to ease some of the tension that school caused. Which only led her to the conclusion she was stupid; sunny disposition slowly turned into quiet more closed off one, afraid to say what she was actually feeling because she might sound stupid. About Melanie Melanie has learned to hide her emotions very well, feeling she will be a burden to her parents if she is upset anyway. She feels like a burden to the two already having to deal with her sister's mental illness which has her in and out of hospitals. Melanie often holds her emotions in which leads her to exploding, leaving many victims in her way. Melanie has very few joys in life, mostly because keeping up with an activity up for her is very difficult; her three loves include photography for ADD has left her memory very poor so she has nearly perfected her skill. Greek Mythology because she feels the tales make her family look less dysfunctional. But, her greatest love is film, a lover of stories but with a terrible reading comprehension movies always helped Melanie find an escape. The one place she felt she could truly let her emotions out. Appearance Melanie is 5'4 with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. Melanie has a slender build and is self conscious of her lack of curves. She can often be seen wearing vans of many colors with her hair pulled up into a bun. Her style is what some may consider artsy. Relationships Family Katya Vann-Williams (FC: Vera Farmiga): Melanie and Katya have a close relationship, though sometimes Katya oversteps her boundaries when trying to "help" her daughter. She fears her daughter isn't living to her full potential, and letting her learning disability holder her back. But it all comes from a good place in her heart and somewhere deep inside Melanie knows this. '''Jason Williams (FC: David Duchovny): Jason and his daughter are extremely close, sometimes they are more like best friends; Jason finding Melanie to be his easier daughter. He cares a lot for his daughter, though is sometimes clueless about how to deal with his wife's criticisms. Tamara Williams (FC: Gillian Zinser): Being the product of a teen romance Tamara had a tumultuous first couple years as her parents tried to figure out parenting. So when her baby sister arrived four years later Tamara decided the moment she saw her she would do anything to protect her baby sister, but she didn't predict not being able to protect Melanie from herself. Tamara and Melanie grew up also as best friends despite their age difference, but that all changed when Melanie was ten and Tamara was fourteen. Melanie had arrived home from school to find her sister had attempted suicide attempt. After finding her close to death, Melanie distanced herself from her big sister; not out of cruelty or shame but fear, fear she would lose her sister for good. '''Friends '''Nate Goodman (FC: Jordan Todosey): Nate and Melanie met when they two of the only few left behind on a ski trip, the two became quick friends. Melanie soon developed a crush on the boy, but this crush developed around another rough patch with her sister and Melanie was unsure on how to handle her feelings, she often came off as mean and cruel to the boy to try and push the boy away fearing her crazy life would scare him off. The two however have worked out their differences and are now best friends, something Melanie is content with. '''Caesar Balthazar (FC: Charlie McDermott): Caesar and Melanie met once as children while the boy was visiting with his family from Washington DC. The two quickly hit it off and spent the afternoon playing; she was the first person to truly believe his tale of psychological abuse at the hands of his teacher and parents. She will never forget the encounter with his father which left her in tears and terrified or the boy himself. The two met again ten years later, only they didn't recognize one another for puberty had taken over as did hormones. Melanie quickly found herself drawn to the odd boy; maybe it was his silver tongue or his sparkling blue eyes. The two quickly developed a physical relationship, then a friendship slowly formed from this discovering they had quite a bit in common. Melanie soon found herself slowly developing feelings for the boy. '''Mackenzie Connors (FC: Liana Liberato): To say Melanie didn't like Mackenzie at first is an understatement, for she was Nate's new girlfriend. Melanie found herself jealous of the girl and mad at herself for waiting too long, but she decided to give the girl a chance for her best friend's sake.. The girl slowly grew on Melanie and she now goes to her with her many questions...usually regarding sex. Trivia * Melanie is bilingual, English being her first language but also speaks Ukrainian fluently due to her grandparents being Ukrainian immigrants. * Her favorite movies include Stand by Me and Big Fish. * Her favorite color is Violet,